


(And when you think of me) Am I the best you've ever had?

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla fine è qualcosa che regala ad entrambi, pensa mentre Giò e Alex si spintonano sempre di più verso il letto matrimoniale e quasi ci inciampano contro. A se stesso dà quest'altro Alex che da fuori sembra il suo, ma gli è completamente sconosciuto. Per Alessio c'è la libertà di crollare per una volta, di non avere il controllo della situazione e di lasciarsi andare.</p><p>Genn chiede ad Alex un regalo alternativo per i suoi ventun anni. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(And when you think of me) Am I the best you've ever had?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again.  
> Il titolo è un verso di Death of a Bachelor dei Panic!.

E' umido a Milano ed è l'unica cosa che Alex non sopporta di lei: l'umidità, ha scoperto, è decisamente peggio del freddo perché ti si infila dentro fin nelle ossa e non ti puoi mai davvero proteggere quando arriva. Puoi solo subirla e lamentartene, sperare che non porti troppa nebbia con sé.

Affonda le mani ancora di più nelle tasche del suo giaccone, sposta il peso da un piede all'altro per muoversi un po' e cercare di scaldarsi mentre aspetta che Giò abbia finito con la sua sigaretta.

"Ma di solito non si fuma dopo che si ha finito?".

Giò ride, soffia il fumo verso l'alto buttando la testa all'indietro. "Solo se è andata eccezionalmente bene".

Alex alza gli occhi al cielo, cammina un po' lì intorno e calcia via qualche sassolino, sfrega le scarpe sull'asfalto neanche avesse cinque anni e si stesse annoiando a morte perché sua madre non si muove a chiudere la conversazione con l'amica che ha incontrato.

"Lui è già dentro?".

Alex annuisce. "Sì, ha detto che voleva stare da solo prima-- Sì, insomma, prima".

Giò lo guarda, si toglie la sigaretta dalle labbra e soffia via altro fumo. "Alex, mi fai venire l'ansia a camminare di qua e di là. Stai fermo, per l'amor di Dio".

Gli mette una mano sulla spalla per bloccarlo, Alex sente l'odore forte di tabacco che gli si è attaccato addosso. Giò lo fissa serio. "Se non siete sicuri non succede niente, eh".

Ma lui scuote la testa e si allontana, fa due passi indietro e poi si ferma perché di nervoso basta lui.

"Ha detto che è convinto, è tutto a posto" e sembra quasi una domanda.

"E tu lo sei?".

Alex esita, apre la bocca per rispondere ma non parla subito. "Mica dobbiamo fare chissà cosa".

Giò prende un altro tiro tenendo gli occhi su di lui. "No, direi di no".

Rimane in silenzio ancora per un po' a fumare e Alex torna dentro la sua testa, lo sguardo basso sulle sue scarpe da ginnastica fino a quando Giò non riprende la conversazione.

"Ma com'è che gli è venuta l'idea poi?".

Si stringe nelle spalle. "Dice di averci visti".

Giò assottiglia lo sguardo mentre cerca di codificare la risposta di Alex, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancano quando la realizzazione lo raggiunge. "Ma dici quella volta nel loft? Dormiva, no? Avevi detto che dormiva, Alex" la voce roca dal fumo che cresce mano a mano che va avanti.

"Perché pensavo davvero che dormisse" ribatte con voce piatta. "Dice che si è svegliato e ha visto. Ci ha guardati".

Alex si ritrova a pensare che forse la vorrebbe anche lui una sigaretta vedendo come Giò si aggrappa alla sua, un minuscolo appiglio che promette tranquillità istantanea dal sapore amaro e qualcosa da fare con le mani.

"E non si è arrabbiato?" chiede sorpreso Giò.

Alex si stringe nelle spalle, sospira. "Mi avrebbe chiesto una cosa del genere se si fosse arrabbiato?".

"No, be'-- Non lo so, porca puttana, però insomma--" e a vederlo così interdetto Alex si lascia andare ad una risata nervosa, si avvia verso l'entrata dell'albergo facendo scontrare la sua spalla con quella di Giò.

"Fa niente, fra. Vieni, dai".

Giò si gira per guardarlo camminare via, prende un ultimo tiro, poi spegne la sigaretta contro il muro e la getta nel cestino; prende un passo veloce per stargli dietro e quando lo raggiunge alle porte Alex non lo degna di uno sguardo.

Tra di loro l'atmosfera è pesante, elettrica, tesa. Sbuffa forte.

 _E che cazzo_ pensa. _Nemmeno stessimo andando al patibolo_.

 

Genn è raccolto su una delle poltrone vicino alla finestre, le tende scure tirate quasi del tutto, le luci tutte spente. Ha la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia e sta cercando un po' di rallentare il respiro affannoso, il cuore che pompa troppo velocemente come se potesse scappare dall'anticipazione che gli sta montando nel petto.

L'ha chiesto lui e vuole che succeda, lo vuole davvero, così tanto che ha avuto paura a parlarne ad Alex, perché nel suo bisogno l'avrebbe spaventato. E adesso di nuovo non riesce a calmarsi, nonostante stia per accadere e Alex non abbia mostrato alcuna perplessità.

Prova a prendere qualche respiro profondo con la bocca ben aperta. Uno, due. Niente da fare, non ci riesce proprio.

Le mani si chiudono a pugno quando sente la serratura della porta scattare e deve costringersi a non voltarsi verso le due figure in controluce di Alex e Giò, che esita sulla soglia mentre lui si libera della giacca e la mette da parte. Si avvicina a Genn, gli si accovaccia davanti e gli prende il viso tra le mani. Genn storce il naso, si tira un po indietro.

"Hai le mani congelate".

Alex sorride leggermente. "E so anche di fumo" e poi lo bacia, con lentezza e trasporto, come volesse prendersi in bocca il sapore di Genn e tenerselo lì, dimenticarsi anche del suo e di qualsiasi altro abbia mai assaggiato.

"Quello a me sta bene" gli dice Genn appena si stacca leggermente per poi leccargli le labbra un'ultima volta prima di mettergli le mani sul petto e allontanarlo da sé.

"Pronto?".

Alex lo guarda serio; dietro di loro Giò si è deciso a chiudere la porta e a togliersi il giubbotto di pelle e adesso li aspetta, mani in tasca, in piedi accanto al letto. E' lì per loro, starà ai loro tempi, non ha intenzione di mettergli una fretta che immagina non percepiscano nemmeno, chiusi come sono a sussurrare nel loro piccolo universo parallelo e privato.

"Io sono pronto. E tu sei sicuro?" chiede piano Alex.

Genn annuisce deciso e lo spinge di nuovo un po' più in là. "Sì, Alè, te l'ho detto. Una cosa ti ho chiesto e lo voglio, Dio mio, se lo voglio. Ti prego, sono sicuro. Ti prego".

Alex stringe assieme le labbra, le inumidisce e lo fissa dritto negli occhi. Inspira forte e poi gli ruba un ultimo bacio, umido, la lingua che saggia il palato di Genn con veemenza, i denti che mordono il labbro pieno.

"Buon compleanno" gli sussurra bocca contro bocca. "Spero ti piaccia" e poi lo lascia andare e si alza, cammina all'indietro, le mani bene in vista e lo sguardo scuro, deciso.

Genn chiede, lui dà.

Si volta e si avvicina a Giò che toglie le mani dalle tasche e incrocia le braccia al petto, gli occhi che lo scrutano intensamente nella sua interezza. Gli cammina incontro finché il suo petto non si scontra con le sue braccia e Giò sorride con aria di sfida. "Quando vuoi".

Alex aspetta ancora però. Lo guarda, cerca di ricordare com'è stata la loro prima e ultima volta. Menti e corpi stanchi sul divano del loft, ingarbugliati tra loro, la vista appannata dalla stanchezza mentre Giò gli biascicava "ti faccio vedere come si fa" all'orecchio. La sua mano chiusa in un pugno che lo attirava a sé per la maglietta, le bocche le une sulle altre, ferme, aperte solo per emettere sospiri e gemiti strozzati; Giò che lo prendeva per i capelli mentre si spingeva dentro di lui con movimenti quasi scoordinati, frettolosi, di qualcuno che ha bisogno di sollievo e niente di più.

Il Giò che adesso gli sta davanti non è cambiato più di tanto; sembra meno stanco e ha un contratto con una major in tasca, ma è lui e lo guarda con le sopracciglia alzate e un sorriso di scherno.

"Vai tranquillo che mi trattengo" gli dice sottovoce. "Se no magari non torni più da lui" e indica Genn con un cenno della testa, che di sicuro ha sentito.

Alex sente qualcosa contrarsi forte nel petto e vorrebbe avere una risposta pronta sulla punta della lingua, ma è Genn quello che sa destreggiarsi con le parole; lui è quello che esegue, è istinto e azione. L'imperativo nella sua testa adesso è quello di zittire Giò, e allora lui lo fa: lo prende per la felpa chiusa, lo strattona con un gesto secco e gli morde forte il labbro.

Giò lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi per poi prendere i suoi e attirarlo a sua volta verso di sé, quasi con prepotenza, come se si preparasse a restituirgli ogni tocco e ogni gemito allo stesso modo in cui li riceve.

Genn li guarda cercarsi tra di loro con un'urgenza che cresce mano a mano che si riconoscono: Alex che prende Giò per la nuca e poi fa scorrere le dita giù, le incastra nella barba folta di Giò e poi gli afferra il mento quasi con violenza, porta il suo viso dove vuole che sia, gli tiene testa in ogni modo. Poi si concentra su Giò, le sue mani grandi che risalgono i fianchi di Alessio, scostano la camicia per lasciare che le dita artiglino la pelle della sua schiena; i respiri profondi presi dal naso, le sopracciglia corrucciate mentre bacia il suo Alessio e lo graffia, lascia segni che lui mai ha fatto, lo tira e gli fa male come mai Genn ha pensato.

Non sembra nemmeno vero l'Alessio che sta baciando Giò in questo momento, ma è lì davanti ai suoi occhi ed è un Alessio che sperava di ritrovare quando gli ha chiesto – scongiurato, davvero - di farsi scopare da Giò con lui presente, chiarendo che non avrebbe accettato nessun altro regalo per il suo compleanno.

Quando li aveva visti quella sera all'inizio pensava fosse un sogno; gli occhi erano pieni di sonno e la vista sfocata, poteva essere. Ma man mano che si svegliava e i versi che emettevano diventavano sempre più chiari alle sue orecchie si era girato di poco, aveva guardato oltre la sua spalla ed eccoli lì: Giò sopra Alex, quasi sdraiati l'uno sopra l'altro e con solo i pantaloni abbassati. E Alex era completamente fuori di sé: Giò lo teneva per i capelli e lui si agitava sotto il suo corpo, ansimante, con il viso rosso e sudato. Sembrava così indifeso mentre si faceva prendere da Giò e mai una sola volta in cui abbiano fatto l'amore Genn l'ha rivisto in quel modo; in difficoltà, vulnerabile a contatto con le sue dita sottili.

Alla fine è qualcosa che regala ad entrambi, pensa mentre Giò e Alex si spintonano sempre di più verso il letto matrimoniale e quasi ci inciampano contro. A se stesso dà quest'altro Alex che da fuori sembra il suo, ma gli è completamente sconosciuto; si regala un passo per avvicinarlo e osservarlo sperando che un giorno lo possa avere per sé e sé soltanto. Per Alessio c'è la libertà di crollare per una volta, di non avere il controllo della situazione e di lasciarsi andare come crede perché l'istinto di prendersi cura di Genn è annullato. Genn è al sicuro lì che lo guarda, non può preoccuparsi di farlo godere per primo e di più o di non fargli male, ma solo di se stesso. Può farsi ridurre a pezzi e venir ricomposto come vuole e poi tornare da lui, soddisfatto.

La piega del ginocchio di Alex si scontra con il bordo morbido del letto e Giò ne approfitta per buttarlo giù e piegarsi per bloccarlo, prendergli i polsi e tenerli con una mano sola, lì davanti a sé. Con l'altra gli prende i capelli, li tira e gli fa piegare la testa di lato – Alex soffoca a fatica un "ahia", ma Giò lo legge silenzioso sulle sue labbra.

Sta per chinarsi sul suo collo per morderglielo e lasciargli qualche segno, ma prima si ferma a guardare Genn esattamente di fronte a lui oltre il letto. Sembra ipnotizzato. Gli sorride, gli strizza l'occhio e continuando a tenere gli occhi su di lui lecca la giugulare di Alex per tutta la sua lunghezza, per poi mordere e succhiare sotto la linea dura e precisa della sua mascella, quasi volesse sbavarla. Alex stringe le labbra, trattiene il respiro per non gemere e dargliela vinta; alza il bacino e lo spinge contro quello di Giò che è già duro nei pantaloni, proprio come lui.

Giò geme forte e gli tira di nuovo i capelli; Alex non si trattiene più e mugola con lui.

Genn vede Alex solo di spalle adesso, ma a sentirlo così in difficoltà senza che Giò gli abbia ancora tolto i vestiti lo eccita da morire; l'erezione che fa male per la posizione scomoda in cui è rimasto sulla sua poltrona.

Alex apre gli occhi quando sente Giò allontanarsi per togliersi felpa e maglietta. Lo guarda e vorrebbe girarsi per trovare Genn, ma non lo fa. Rimane in quel momento perché sa che è quello che vuole e allora si gode Giò che si spoglia per lui e comincia a slacciare i bottoni della sua camicia. Giò però lascia cadere i suoi festiti da una lato e scaccia via le sue mani – "via, faccio io" – e Alex si sente perso; quasi gli strappa la camicia e gliela toglie strattonandogliela via di dosso, passando le mani sulle sue spalle, graffiandole forte.

Gli si mette a cavalcioni sopra e ricominciano a baciarsi, Giò che tiene ferme le mani di Alex dietro la schiena con una delle sue e l'altra la usa per toccarlo da sopra i jeans.

"Dio, Giò--" geme Alex staccandosi dalle sue labbra.

"Shh, ci penso io. Sei in buone mani" gli dice prima di modergli il lobo. "Fermo" comanda e si avvicina alla scrivania dove sono pronti preservativi e lubrificante. Passa accanto a Genn che lo guarda di sbieco. Allora Giò torna sui suoi passi, gli si mette accanto, si mette alla sua altezza.

"Bello, vero?". Genn non lo degna di uno sguardo e Alex lo chiama.

"Giò—".

"Avresti mai pensato di sentirlo chiamare qualcun altro?". Ancora niente, Genn guarda stoico dritto davanti a sé, vede solo Alex.

"Però ti piace, no? E piace anche a lui, tu lo sai".

"Giò, Cristo, vieni qui" e Alex quasi urla, così Giò si alza da accovacciato che era e torna da lui, scompigliando i capelli di Genn mentre lo lascia alla sua contemplazione.

Si sbottona i jeans, li abbassa a metà coscia insieme ai boxer, si massaggia l'erezione sotto gli occhi di Alex che ancora è fermo come gli ha detto di stare. Srotola il preservativo e se lo mette e poi riprende Alex per la nuca, le sue mani che si aggrappano alle sue ginocchia e quasi gli fanno perdere l'equilibrio.

E senza che dica niente Alex comincia a succhiarglielo, lasciando presto che Giò riprenda in mano la situazione e si spinga nella sua bocca con forza, senza chiedergli nulla, tenendolo ben saldo per la testa. E Alex rimane lì, gemendo e toccandosi da sopra i pantaloni, gli occhi rivolti al viso di Giò che ha i suoi chiusi, i lineamenti distesi nel piacere del momento.

Genn osserva, cerca di non perdersi non un suono e non un gesto, anche il più piccolo e sottile; vorrebbe essere al suo posto, vorrebbe avere il potere di far arrendere Alex e convincerlo a farsi usare così anche da lui.

Ma più li guarda più si rende conto quanto poco c'entrerebbe lì, in questa sottospecie di danza violenta – a tratti quasi cattiva - di questi esseri passionali e sicuri di loro, che non conoscono esitazione, ma solo istinto e voglia di lasciare segno di sé sull'altro. Però Genn vorrebbe essere tra loro adesso, per farsi amare così senza remore o timore.

Non gli rimane che guardare e godere e soffrire allo stesso tempo, con Alex che adesso ricade sul letto, tutto disteso, quasi a sembrare inerme, e Giò che finisce di svestirlo.

Alex si passa una mano tra i capelli e poi impugna le ciocche quando Giò prende a prepararlo con le sue dita lubrificate. La sua schiena si inarca, si tira i capelli e geme forte e Genn con lui, nemmeno fosse al suo posto. Giò se ne accorge e torna a guardarlo, i suoi occhi che sembrano ancora più scuri e profondi con la poca luce e il piacere che li annebbia, e il suo sorriso è quasi un ghigno.

Si china a coprire il corpo di Alessio con il suo, torna a baciarlo: il petto, le spalle, la gola scoperta, il mento, tutta la mascella e poi le labbra ormai gonfie. Le loro fronti quasi si scontrano quando Giò lo penetra con quattro dita e Alex sente la scarica di piacere pervaderlo per tutto il corpo e muoverlo senza che lui gli comandi nulla.

Giò si tira indietro e lo guarda; si sente diventare ancora più duro. "L'hai mai baciato un uomo?" gli chiede ansante.

Alex apre gli occhi e lo guarda stranito, lascia andare i suoi capelli per afferrare quelli di Giò che si volta la testa per lasciargli un morso sul polso. "L'abbiamo già fatto questo discorso--".

"Sì" continua Giò. "Ma mi sembrava romantico ricordare la prima volta".

"Ah, certo – Romantico da morire". Alex scuote la testa, stringe più forte i suoi capelli quando Giò toglie le sue dita e con l'altra mano afferra una sua natica, vi conficca forte le unghie.

Si abbandona sul letto e Giò si toglie le sue mani di dosso, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e dirgli con voce ferma e profonda: "Voltati".

Alex obbedisce; porta le sue gambe sul letto e poi si inginocchia dando le spalle a Giò e ritrova Genn che ormai è seduto normalmente sulla poltrona, le mani che stringono forte i braccioli. Prima che possa dirgli qualcosa – che cosa poi? - sente la mano di Giò che lo spinge giù, a gattoni.

Genn trattiene il respiro.

Guarda il suo Alessio mettersi in ginocchio per qualcuno che non è lui e farlo con una rassegnazione che non gli è mai appartenuta ma che gli sta così bene addosso in questo momento. Il fiato corto, le pupille dilatate, il rossore sulle guance e giù per la schiena, la fronte e i capelli sudati.

Lo vuole, lo vuole da morire e lo vuole così.

Giò accarezza la propria erezione e in piedi dietro Alex guarda Genn che ancora lo ignora. Si abbassa, sempre con il suo membro in mano, e prende Alex per il collo, lo tira indietro.

"E un uomo che ti vuole?" gli chiede come gli aveva chiesto la prima volta. "Quello l'hai mai baciato?".

E poi gli entra dentro, tutto in una volta e Alex pensa davvero di svenire per un attimo, perché è come se ci fosse il nulla e poi arriva tutto insieme, il piacere e il dolore e la voglia di urlare tanto è forte quello che sente. Giò lo prende per le spalle e si spinge dentro di lui con forza e lui sente di poter venire senza nemmeno sfiorarsi se continua in quel modo.

Giò geme forte, le ondate di piacere che lo investono che non gli bastano mai e allora si spinge dentro Alessio con più forza e sempre più in profondità, senza aspettare che lui faccia niente, così da non interromperle e lasciarsi travolgere da una tempesta costante di sensazioni.

Genn è fisso su Alex e non sa se vorrebbe essere sotto si lui, adesso a farsi prendere mentre è in questo stato o essere al posto di Giò ed essere l'artefice di tutto questo.

Scivola sempre più giù nella sua poltrona a mano a mano che Giò stravolge Alex; lo osserva mentre non è in sé e quasi non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti tanto Giò lo sta fottendo forte.

"Non—" comincia Alex, ma Giò non gli dà tregua e si interrompe per gemere, impugna le coperte rosse sotto di lui. "Non toccarti, Genn. Stai fermo, non toccarti" ansima.

E Genn ci prova. Lo fissa negli occhi e lì rimane, quasi si dimentica di Giò e di tutto il resto, ma non può ignorare il resto di Alex e le reazioni del suo corpo. E allora porta le mani a slacciarsi i pantaloni e ad infilarsi nei boxer, Alex che lo guarda truce e "no" tenta di dirgli di nuovo.

Ma Genn lo vede così e quasi viene da solo, senza bisogno d'altro. Non può chiedergli di non provare piacere e di non fare nulla a riguardo, non quando sanno entrambi che non accadrà mai più una cosa del genere, Alex non si lascerà mai essere così con lui.

Si alza, il rumore dei suoi passi inesistente contro quello del corpo di Giò che sbatte forte contro quello di Alex che sembra gli venga incontro; si inginocchia di fronte ad Alex, sul letto, le sue mani che subito vanno a prenderlo, gli si infilano incerte tra i capelli e cercano di distogliere le sue dal suo membro.

Con i suoi occhi Alex lo implora, lo scongiura, quasi si vergognasse di tutto questo, non vedendo che Genn sente il petto scoppiare tanto lo ama anche adesso e soprattutto, in un momento in cui non è nessuno di loro a dettare i tempi, ma Genn è comunque in vantaggio su di lui.

Con un mano gli accarezza il viso sfatto e bollente, poi lo bacia cercando il sapore di Giò, ma sente solo Alex e qualche traccia del sapore del tabacco che se è possibile lo porta a farsi attrversare da una nuova ondata di eccitazione. Si aggrappa al suo viso e Alex fa lo stesso; Genn che continua a masturbarsi e Giò dietro di loro che si prende un ritmo sempre più veloce e geme forte.

Alex nel bacio chiama Genn, mugola il suo nome una, due, tre e altre mille volte, e "sono qui" lui risponde e poi vengono insieme, riversando l'uno nella bocca dell'altro i loro nomi e i respiri; Giò continua ancora qualche momento poi quasi si accascia su Alex quando raggiunge l'orgasmo, e gli si lascia cadere accanto, ma è come se non esistesse per loro due.

Sono di nuovo soli e si appartengono gli uni agli altri ora più che mai.

Alex gattona verso Genn che si lascia prendere tra le sue braccia senza opporre alcuna resistenza e lo porta giù con sé quando quasi si lancia sul materasso. Lo stringe a sé, la pelle nuda e sudata che comincia a rabbrividire e Genn gli accarezza i capelli, ascoltando il suo respiro calmarsi e la presa su di sé allentarsi.

Non si accorgono di Giò che si riveste e poi silenzioso se ne va, lasciando un bacio leggero sulle loro fronti. Rimangono così e così Alex si addormenta; Genn che non smette di accarezzarlo, fissando il soffitto sopra di loro e pregando di non scordare nessun particolare di Alex per come gli si è rivelato.

Il suo bacio, il suo profumo misto al fumo, la sua espressione decisa che gli crollava davanti.

Chiude gli occhi e spera di intrappolare tutto dietro le sue palpebre mentre anche lui scivola nel sonno.

 


End file.
